


mischief, baby

by jjokkiri



Series: monsta x bingo (winter 2017) [23]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bad Flirting, Crack, Fluff, M/M, Monsta X Bingo, Superheroes, Supervillains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 11:52:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10513227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjokkiri/pseuds/jjokkiri
Summary: It sucks being superhero. It’s hardly better when the super villain has a crush on you.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the _Hero/Villain_ square of [Monsta X Bingo](). But, honestly, what is this?

 

If there was a list of rules for the responsibilities of being a superhero, the standards of being a superhero would probably read something along the lines of: be on-time to crime scenes and stop all the super villains who dared to think that they could wreak havoc in safe, happy cities. Unfortunately, there wasn’t actually a set schedule for one to  _ know _ when the super villains were going to strike and do something absolutely ridiculous.

Well, unless of course you were Yoo Kihyun, part-time student and full-time superhero with a horrible disguise.

Somehow, it seemed like every single week, on Tuesdays, when he had his day off from his college classes, there was always a need for him to get dressed and head out to the streets to do something. Superhero powers weren’t really meant to do things like restore a child’s dropped ice cream cone, but that happened to be a  _ common _ task.

Especially because the one person who caused his  _ superhero senses _ to go haywire was always the same.

And he’s not even sure that Changkyun could be considered a super villain, because everything he ever did was far from  _ evil _ . Absolutely nothing he did was even remotely considerable of  _ bad.  _ It was just mildly annoying (especially because he had to get out of bed early on his day off of school), but something that Kihyun couldn’t bring himself to let the citizens deal with on their own.

_ “Oops!” _

Kihyun’s instincts forced him to roll his eyes as the rack of clothing fell to the ground with a loud  _ thud!  _ in the middle of the mall, and Changkyun sat on the floor and held an article of clothing to the scanners, letting the alarms go off.

“This is getting old, Superkkung,” Kihyun grumbled.

“I don’t think so,” the young super villain replied. “It’s pretty  _ fresh _ .”

“You  _ literally  _ did this last week,” Kihyun told him, crossing his arms over his chest.

“I’ll do something different next week, then!”

“No, I want you to stop--!”

Changkyun ignored him.

“See you next Tuesday!” Changkyun chimed, wrapping his arms around Kihyun and pressing a kiss to his cheek, playfully. Kihyun could practically feel the steam blowing out of his ears, and Changkyun grinned wickedly at him, “You’re so cute when you’re upset. Are you going to miss me that much?”

“You treat this like it’s a weekly date or something!” he exclaimed, annoyed. Changkyun flashed him a cheeky pair of finger guns and he winked.

“If you want to think of it as a date,” he started, “Then, it can totally be a date.”

Kihyun immediately backtracked, stammering, “T-that’s not what I said!”

Changkyun blew him a kiss, grinning from behind the mask that barely covered his face, “That’s what you meant, surely.”

And then he was gone: out of sight and down the street. The older man couldn’t even chase after him, but it wasn’t like Kihyun really felt like running. There were downsides to being a lazy college student  _ and _ a superhero in a relatively peaceful town.

But, Kihyun was absolutely certain that being a superhero was  _ not _ to deal with cute super villains who did stupid crap for the attention of the superhero, just because of a crush.


End file.
